1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is air intake devices in helmets for use mainly by an occupant on a motorcycle or a racing car, and particularly, improvements in air intake devices in helmets, of a type having a shutter means mounted to a front surface of a cap body, the shutter means including a housing having a wind guide sleeve for permitting an open air to be introduced into an air duct in the cap body, and a shutter plate vertically movably accommodated in the housing for opening and closing the air duct.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such air intake devices in helmets are already known, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No.89517/92.
The shutter means of the prior art air intake device has its housing constructed of a base plate and a cover coupled to a front surface of the base plate, and a shutter chamber for accommodating the shutter plate is defined between the base plate and the cover. A housing constructed from two parts in this manner requires many steps such as molding of the two parts and coupling of them, resulting in an inevitable increase in cost.